At the present time it is common for industrial units to have one or more loading and unloading wharves for materials.
These wharves are arranged connecting to the threshold door of the access from the outside to the inside and include a ramp that makes the passage for the fork lift trucks or other vehicle loaders between the warehouse and the body or trailer of the lorry.
The ramp is generally arranged on the inside of a pit that goes into the space on the inside of the warehouse, the devices to activate the ramp being housed in said pit, mainly hydraulic cylinders, equipment to provide hydraulic pressure and control devices. This ramp is jointed on the lower part of the door or in a slightly emerging edge and which extends over the pit, which is more or less exposed.
These loading wharves also have some temporary protective means on the outside of the access door that are adaptable to the shape of the body of the lorry and which close the sides and top space that there is between the door of the wharf and the lorry.
The wharves of this type have some problems in use amongst which the one that stands out is the accumulation of dirt and waste in the pit, generated by the cleaning in the areas in which they are installed on entering into the space of same, allowing (due to the tolerances of the ramp with the floor for their possible movement) the passage of dust, insects and even rodents though these spaces.
In turn, the external protective means is shaped by some sheet rubber, canvas or similar elements, that are permanently exposed to the elements, on the external façade of the unit, being able to be damaged by the action of the wind or by vandalism if they are in poorly protected enclosures.